<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>James' Red Towel by queenhoneebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503030">James' Red Towel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee'>queenhoneebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hogwarts in the 70s [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Lily has to keep herself from ogling James as he's right out of the shower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hogwarts in the 70s [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>James' Red Towel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Tumblr user: pirateofthemoon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>James’ Red Towel</strong>
</p><p>Sixth Year, Third Person</p><p> </p><p>“So, you need to draw out your vowel at the beginning of the incantation and let yourself hiss into the end of it,” Remus offered. Lily bit her lip as she looked at the other boy.</p><p>They were sitting on his bed in his dorm room and were surrounded by a mound of multicolored feathers. Transfiguration class was currently kicking her ass. It had seemed that McGonagall had taken a severe jump in her teaching curriculum from fifth to sixth year, and Lily was beginning to understand why she had needed an ‘Outstanding’ on her O.W.L.’s just to get into the class.</p><p>Of course, she wasn’t the biggest fan of transfiguration, and had only pushed herself so hard to pass in the first place because James-Perfect-Potter had gotten into the class with seemingly no effort.</p><p>She hated that it was just one more thing that that smug asshole was better than her at. Hence why she was taking tips from Remus as she tried to make herself better.</p><p>Because, as they say, practice makes perfect. And Lily <em>had</em> to be perfect. McGonagall had told the class that after learning this bird-conjuring charm, part of their final exam would be to complete the charm non-verbally. Of course, that meant that she had to excel at it verbally first.</p><p>“Avis,” Lily tried again, swishing her wand in the shape of a loopy ‘m’. Her eyes widened as a burst of yellow and green feathers spurt from the tip of her wand once more. But then her shoulders slumped as she realized that feathers were all it was.</p><p>At this rate, she’d never get it.</p><p>“It’s more like, <em>AH</em>-visss,” a voice chimed in. “And you do your final swish as you’re closing the consonant at the end of the incantation. You’re doing it too sharply.”</p><p>Lily glared at her wand as the voice filtered through her ears. She knew who it belonged to. The smug tone was enough to clue her in.</p><p>“Oh, why don’t you just butt out–” Lily trailed off when her eyes lifted to lock gazes with James Potter. Her insult died on her lips as she seemed to swallow her tongue, because <em>holy shit</em>.</p><p>Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on his shirtless form. James wore nothing but a red towel, which was slung low on his hips. He sent her a smug grin as she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off his slightly tanned abs.</p><p>She didn’t even know where he’d gotten that tan. I mean, they lived in a place that barely saw any sun. Then there was the fact that they were still slightly damp from his shower.</p><p>His inky black hair was dripping onto his shoulders, too. She had never seen it out of his bedhead look, so it was interesting to say the least. His hazel eyes seemed to sparkle behind his glasses.</p><p>The room fell into awkward silence as Lily tried her hardest not to stare. It was increasingly difficult though, especially as James hadn’t taken his heated gaze off of her since she’d looked up.</p><p>Lily could feel the blush creeping up her neck as she looked away.</p><p>“Would you please put on some clothes?” Remus asked, his voice lilting with unshed laughter. Lily wanted to crawl in a hole and die.</p><p>“Yeah and then teach Evans over here how to do the spell properly,” Sirius chimed in from his bed. “I’d like to avoid inhaling feathers while I’m sleeping tonight.”</p><p>Lily struck a glare Sirius’ way but he just grinned at her. James seemed to snap out of his stance and stalked over to his bed where he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.</p><p>Before he could dress himself, he looked up at Lily with a smirk when he found her staring again.</p><p>“Want me to drop the towel?” he grinned, his grip on the fabric obviously loosening by the second. Lily blushed deeply and looked away, concentrating hard on her transfiguration textbook.</p><p>“Yes, please, you stag!” Sirius laughed. James joined in and even Remus uttered a chuckle.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, Lily gathered her things quickly and mumbled a short ‘we can practice later’ to Remus before practically sprinting from the room.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Evans!” she heard James call from behind her. “It was just a joke!”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and kept walking until she made it back to her own room where she could die from embarrassment in peace. Because in all honesty, James’ rig was impressive, but she should have expected nothing less from Gryffindor’s star quidditch player.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find this one shot on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/QueenHoneeBee<br/>Or at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/205167351-marauders-one-shots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>